Geese Thompson
Geese is a Serial Killer who speaks in rhymes and dons a Goose mask. He can join Brad's party if you sleep in the Inn where Geese resides. Background Barry was known as Olathe's most notorious serial killer. His trademark was to peck his victims to death with his plastic beak mask. He then would leave rhymes he wrote on the body. Ironically, Geese tried to leave clues about his true identity in his rhymes; The only problem was, Geese is not very creative, and he is a bit simple-minded. His poorly constructed clues misled police more than they aided them. Appearance and Personality Geese is an ex-Serial Killer who dons a Goose mask. He speaks entirely in badly written rhymes. How to Invite to Party Geese can be found in the Inn located on the way to Construction. To get to the Inn, head into the large Door in Area 2 and go to the bottom of the cave. Head east and into the Inn. Speak to the weird Inn Keeper and sleep at the Inn for 10 mags. Each time you sleep at the Inn Geese will give you a different Poem. Once you have slept at the Inn 4 times, speak to him and he will force himself into Brad's party. Geese poems : * "Sleeping is the best time for weeping." * "Being humane, brings nothing but pain." * "Too many somersaults, will make you sick like a sea salt." * "In my mind I just pretend. My brain is my only true friend." * "I see bright future for your band... I think I'd like to lend my hand." Battle Geese is a solid party member with very useful status moves such as Paralyzing Peck and Deep Poison Peck. In addition he boasts a decently powerful normal attack, along with an acceptable amount of speed and luck. He is a great addition for a developing team, but may not prove to be as useful towards the end game. Skills Statistics Statistics analysis Battle Quotes Default Equipment * Weapon: Wool Wristbands * Shield: N/A * Head: Bird Mask * Body: Greasy Poncho * Accessory: Lucky Feather Art File:Barry_HD.png Tips * Geese deals more damage when battling Tiger Man at Bob's Dojo. He is recommended to make the Tiger Man fight easier. * Geese is a lot like Rage in that he relies on raw offence, as like Rage his skills are mostly stronger versions of the last. * Geese does have some status inflicting skills, but unlike Rage they don't do any damage. Trivia * Geese, Carp, Tiger Man, Buckets and Bo are the party members wearing a mask and not showing their face a bit, Carp wearing a fish mask, Buckets wearing a paint Bucket, Tiger man wearing a tiger mask and Bo wearing a diving helmet. * His speaking in rhymes may be a reference to, 'Choose Goose', a character from the cartoon, Adventure Time. * Geese's head is at the base of his mask's neck. * Geese's name may be a reference to Geese Howard, the main villain from the Fatal Fury series. * His class of "Avioon" is a reference to the Dragoon, a class in the Final Fantasy series. * All of Geese's skills are magic attacks. With this in mind, this makes wristbands worthless since they only increases his ATK instead of SATK. * Out of all the party members, Geese has the least amount of sprites, having a whole 3. (Standing, fallen and roulette). Category:Characters Category:Party Members Category:Painful Category:Painful Characters